Dark Prince
by SyberSnake13
Summary: One day Severus Snape disapperat and the Dark Prince is born.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this  
Thanks for my betas **VampyreRanger **and** Spiorad.**_**  
**

Dark Prince  
_By SyberSnake_

"Oh Severus, Severus you can't think really that you will survive this, can you? NOBODY can betray Lord Voldemort!" he yelled while his eyes brightened with red light in the dark room.

A black form of a man was lying in front of his legs. His breathing was very slow and a drop of blood was rolling down the corner of his mouth. His body was very exhausted by several rounds of Crucio and his sight was loosing its focus. But he turned toward the Dark Lord. His voice was heard hoarse when he said:  
"As you think….Father"  
A little almost grotesque smile played on his lips. Severus chuckled suddenly in his thin voice, at the sight of Voldemort's face. His skin paled even more and he lost consciousness.

After some time the torches burn out on the walls as a magical wind goes through the chamber and brings lost memories with it. It's ended as fast as it began and the torches illuminate the room again. Old memories come back to Dark Lord' mind about a woman and he can't see the dark body before him, too lost in his mind.

§§§§§§§

The proud towers of Hogwarts stand alone in the darkness and illuminate the night sky. You can see an old man in the Headmaster's office who is watching the Forbidden Forest for a man who never comes back. The new day brings happiness and light to the world except for Albus Dumbledore. His soul is lost in a sea of sadness. Just the clock shows as the time goes. He searched the Forest and the school's grounds. He hoped he would notice his dark child coming home to him. He just waited and hoped while the morning passed and the day turned to night. He comes out from his thoughts by a soft knock at the door while a crack the door opened and someone comes in. He can hear the rustles of robes and can feel a hand on his shoulder.  
"Albus " said a voice with an unmistakable Scottish accent.  
"Albus you need to let him go " McGonogall's voice was weakened.  
Dumbledore slowly looked away from the Forest and his voice showed all his emotions.  
"I can't do it until there is some hope. I owe him that"  
His sad eyes don't twinkle as usual and reflect all his age.

§§§§§§§

Between a white sheet a black haired man lays unconscious. His face is unnaturally pale and peaceful; if somebody didn't look close they could miss the sign of the life, the slow rise and fall of his chest.  
Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord who was feared by muggle-born and pureblood wizard alike. Now sat beside the man who once serve him and now betrayed him, the man who was his son and now agonize on the bed by him.  
He now know Severus Snape was his son, he remembered a black haired and eyed witch, Julia with whom he get brief affaire one times. He cannot phantom why he didn't think the possibility that Severus was his son, the man look alike him. He always like at it in him.  
The man, his son now lay on the bed barely alive because of him, he was the Lord of the life and death, and he felled he can't help him.  
He looks down the still form. Now as he look closer he get many of his own features/ characteristic. Severus was powerful wizard, with big potential.  
Grotesque smiles play on his lips, as a thought came to his mind._ 'I murdered my own father and he wanted me dead, what a fine family.' _Low chuckles escape him._ 'Family tradition' _  
His heart bleeds for the lost opportunities. What can he be able to do with the boy with him. A trained dark wizard, a dark prince. The most powerful weapon of the dark side, he smiled fondly to the idea.  
Another idea comes to him. Dark curse, which was developed thousand years before, a permanent de-age curse. Just a powerful dark wizard can cast it and only on other people. The curse was dark, very dark but he wasn't a Dark Lord for nothing. It wasn't useful for him then, but maybe now.  
Faint whimpers caught his ear, Severus' fever grew higher. He frowned. If he tries anything it is the best time for it.  
He stood up and places his hand above the still form. He start chant in an ancient language. Faint silver mists show around Severus' body. The mist gets brighter as chant grow louder. Them the light donates. Voldemort stopped the chant, and a light disparate.  
Where once Severus Snape lied, the famed Death Eater and spy, now only lay a small boy with black hair and pale skin.  
He looks down the small form, and smiled, in his thought lost. He makes his new plan that will end his victory and the old fool, Dumbledore death. He will train the boy and send him back to destroy the old fool. Dumbledore won't be able kill his little traitor, he wasn't be able in the past, and he won't be able now. He smirked. His old enemy will be dead. _'What else need a proud father?'_ he chuckled. The small form shivered, but he didn't noticed.  
He was sure in one thing he won't make the same mistake two times, Severus Snape will serve him, as his servant, his prince and his son, he will make it sure.  
The boy balls up himself, and pulled his blanket nearer. From the move his hair lays on his pillow as a halo. _'He looks like an Angel'_ Voldemort smirked. _ 'A fallen Angel'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this

Thanks for my beta Bell Witch

Dark Prince

By SyberSnake

Chapter 2 - **Awakening**

Severus opened his jet-black eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. He didn't know this place, and it made him nervous. He tried to sit up so he could better see his surroundings. The movement caused his whole body to ache, and a moan of pain escaped him. He closed his eyes and tried to block the pain from his mind. Taking a deep breath, he eased himself back on the bed slowly.

He didn't know where he was, or how he got here. His mind was foggy, his memories confused. Some of these flashed before his eyes. They didn't make sense: there were faces without names and names without faces. Places he'd never been to but still seemed familiar. Himself, grown. He was sure that his headache was the worst in his young life.

He'd been hurt before; his body knew pain. But then he would wake up in the dungeons of his family's manor. This room wasn't in any dungeon.

He felt like something was amiss, but could not put his finger on what. He coughed, regretting the movement when pain shot through his shoulder.

The noise of faint movement caught his ears, making Severus look up from his musing. The first thing he noticed was the blood red eyes, practically glowing in the shadowed corner of the room near the door. They made Severus uneasy, almost like he was prey for some predator. The man with the red eyes moved like a predator, with elegance and danger, his black cloak billowing after him.

Severus carefully examined the man's face. Besides the red eyes, he looked normal. His ebony hair and snow white skin gave him a mysterious look. But they weren't what made the breath catch in his throat--it was the aura, one of pure power and danger that told of darkness and pain.

His instincts whispered to run as far as he could and never look back, but he knew from experience that if he were to try, he needed to be sure he could get away or he'd pay dearly. With his body as it was, useless from pain, his chances of escape were nonexistent.

"My darling Severus, I am happy to see you awake again." The man's voice was like a warm blanket, soothing his nerves as the stranger moved closer to his bed. Voldemort's long fingers ran through Severus' shoulder-length hair, brushing it from the boy's face. He caught Severus' chin in his hand and turned it upward so that they could look in each other's eyes.

"I thought I would lose you." His voice hitched slightly. "Everything was on fire. When I didn't find you I thought… I thought I would never see you again." He sat down beside the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace.

While it looked as though Voldemort was on the verge of tears; that was as far from the truth as could be. He was a Slytherin, and manipulation was in his blood--second nature. He knew his usual ways would not gain him the trust of this young boy, trust he needed or his little snake would betray him again--because it was in _his_ blood as well. The best strategy for now was to play the loving parent.

He gathered the little boy in his arms and stroked his back and hair, calming him.

Severus exhaled in relief; he was safe for now. He moved into the embrace, seeking more warmth and comfort from it. Not long after, Voldemort pulled him away and looked into his deep, black eyes. In the older Severus, he never saw emotion; his eyes were endless dark tunnels. But now they were full of innocence, confusion, and deep down he could detect pain.

"You remember me, don't you?" Voldemort knew this little boy had never seen him before, but he needed to make it seem as though they knew each other. "You were so small when we last met, but I hoped you would remember me--us." His voice was filled with sorrow and pain.

Severus slowly lowered his eyes and bit his lower lip to mask his uncertainty and worry. He shook his head--no. In his memories, there was a faint echo of a man, this man, and he remembered this voice. It brought him pain and calm as well. Everything was in a haze. His muscles tensed and he curled inward, trying to appear smaller than he was. His whole posture screamed 'fear'. When Voldemort held up his hand, he knew pain would come--it always came. He waited. Instead of a blow, the hand started to stroke his hair.

"I am sure you are a bit confused, but you will remember." Severus could not see as the man's red eyes deepened with malice. "You were hurt. For weeks we did not know if you would live or die," he whispered. His voice was almost caring, almost. They sat in silence for a minute, with Severus seeking as much warmth and comfort from this man as he could get.

"Tell me, my boy, what do you remember?" He looked into confused midnight black eyes. He almost smirked, good humour for once glinting in his red eyes. "For example, how old are you?"

His reward was a little shy smile that lit up Severus' face. "Five." Then the boy blushed and looked down at his small hands, which had started to play with his fa… this man's hand. "I'll be five in January, next year."

Voldemort chuckled at the boy's antics. Severus' little lies has not disappeared with his lost years. Nor had Snape's glare, although what was arrogant and threatening as an adult now made him look adorable.

_Adorable? Where did that thought come from?_

"Of course, son. Now try to sleep my boy. You are not yet well--you need your rest." He smiled one of his charming, reassuring smiles that could melt stone, while he tucked in the small form of his son. As he stood, he felt a tiny tug on the sleeve of his robe and looked down, arching an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Where is grandfather? When will he come?"

"I am sorry, Severus, but he is dead." Voldemort saw the boy's eyes widen and a trembling run through his frame. "Julian… your grandfather was killed by aurors. That is how you were hurt. I won't allow you to be hurt again. I am your father and I will protect you and will never leave you alone." He ruffled the boy's silky black hair.

When Voldemort stood to leave, he didn't see Severus' eyes as they glittered with new hope and mischief. He buried his face into his soft pillow. Maybe he was safe.

Maybe.


End file.
